Merry Christmas, Mattie
by Cedes360
Summary: Alfred and Matthew spend a quiet Christmas together and Matt receives a gift he won't soon forget. AmeCan. Human names used. Fluff.


[[Author's note: I joined an AmeCan secret santa thing on Tumblr. I was tumblr user akanedee's secret santa and this fic was written for them. I hope they enjoy it!]]

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Matthew rolled over and let out a small groan as he was pulled away from his slumber and awoke to the other bouncing excitedly on the bed and shouting for him to get up. On any other day, the Canadian would have been annoyed with Alfred waking him so early and in such a rude manner, but how could Matthew be upset today of all days? After all, Alfred had every right to be excited and energetic on Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Matt!" Alfred exclaimed and threw his arms around the younger male as the still sleepy man began to sit up. The two nearly tumbled off the bed from the force of the impact and Matthew let out a small startled "oof!" The American grinned, giving the other a tight squeeze. Matthew couldn't help but smile as he returned the hug and murmured back in a soft voice.

"Merry Christmas, Al."

The American finally pulled away from the embrace, his movements seeming much more relaxed now as he lifted his hands and gently cupped the other's face. Blue eyes locked with lilac for a moment and Matthew felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden change in demeanor. Before the younger man could even open his mouth to say anything, Alfred leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Lips touched and the northern nation felt his heart leap. How was it that after all this time, Alfred still had the same effect on him? The kiss ended all too soon and Matthew caught himself leaning forward for more as Alfred pulled away.

"Come on," the American spoke, "I'll make breakfast."

Alfred was already up and heading down the stairs as Matthew swung his legs over the bed and stretched once more. He felt the corners of his lips pull into a smile at the American's enthusiasm and excitement. Matthew called out and told the other he'd be a moment as he shuffled into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth at the very least. Moments later, the Canadian was making his way down the stairs and was greeted about halfway by the smell of pancakes. Having heard the younger male coming down the steps, Alfred's voice chimed out from the kitchen.

"Do you want anything in yours? Bananas? Strawberries?" The elder of the two glanced over his shoulder back at the other in the doorway. Matthew shook his head.

"No, but thanks." Matthew was touched that Alfred has asked though. The Canadian busied himself with setting the table and grabbing the syrup while Alfred finished cooking. As he set the plates on the table in the dining room, Matthew couldn't help but peek out into the living room where the tree stood tall and decorated with various colors lights and ornaments. Getting the darn thing decorated had been a tedious hassle, but well worth the work and broken picture frame that had been the result of Alfred just trying to get the tree into the house. Several presents were littered around the base of the tree, some from from Alfred and some from Francis and Arthur who'd mailed theirs but couldn't actually be with the boys this year. Matthew was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Alfred call out to him.

"Breakfast is served!" The American announced proudly as he set the large stack of pancakes on the table.

It was nice. The two chatted as they ate, Alfred's mouth going at a thousand miles an hour and Matthew trying to keep up with everything the American said with a mouthful of pancakes and syrup. The older male seemed to just speed through his meal, eager to finish and get to opening presents. Matthew laughed as the other began to cough and wheeze, having eaten too fast and attempted to talk at the same time.

"Slow down, Al. I don't want you to choke today of all days. The presents will still be there when you finish, don't worry..." He couldn't help but find the other's enthusiasm and excitement charming and adorable. Alfred could be a bit silly and childish at times, but Matthew loved that about the man. It was Alfred's confidence and fearless nature that seemed to urge the Canadian out of his shell and get him to find his voice and try new things.

As soon as Alfred was finished with his food, he jumped out of his seat. The chair very nearly flew back as the American sprang up then raced towards the living room. Matthew jumped slightly, startled by the other. A small laugh escaped his lips as he watched Alfred leap to the next room. Shaking his head, Matt stood and cleared the table, figuring he could wash the dishes after the gifts. He could hear Alfred calling out impatiently for him, which only made the Canadian deliberately slow his pace as he walked back, earning a loud indignant whine from the American.

"Come on Matt! Hurry up!" Alfred browsed through the different medley of colored wrapping paper and ribbons, reading the tags to make sure he knew what was for whom. Alfred separated the gifts, piling Matthews in one spot then collecting his own and hoarding them close to himself as glanced up every few seconds, waiting for Matthew to join him. The younger of the two smiled as he sat down and finally gave a nod to Alfred, allowing him to continue.

Within seconds there was wrapping paper all over the floor being torn to shreds as the male began to open his first gift. The living room quickly became littered with papers, ribbons, empty boxes and the like as Alfred went through each of his gifts. No matter how much Matthew insisted that the other try to keep his garbage in a neat pile, there was no getting through to Alfred when he was this elated and distracted. But Matt couldn't be angry or even annoyed for that matter, not when Alfred looked so happy.

Just a few of the gifts that the two had received included a pair of ugly (but heartfelt) sweaters from Arthur along with a box of homemade cookies. The box was promptly placed in the trash. Alfred seemed excited by the collection of new video games he'd gotten and set them on the coffee table, ready to play them as soon as humanly possible. Matthew had gotten a few CD's, soundtracks to some of his favorite musicals. The Canadian had his own guilty pleasures as well, after all. He'd definitely have to take Alfred to go see one with him soon. There was a plethora of sweets and candy, more clothes, movies, and even some new electronics such as an iPad and Nook. Matthew held the device and smiled, very satisfied and thankful for all the gifts. When it seemed as though they'd finally opened every present, Matthew looked around at the mess and chuckled.

"You gotta help me clean up before you play those games. And don't forget we need to call Francis and Arthur later to wish them a merry Christmas." He stood up and began to move towards the kitchen to grab a garbage bag to collect the trash. But before he could even take a step, Matthew felt a hand grasp his wrist and stop him.

"Hold on there, Matt." Alfred gently tugged the other back towards him with a grin. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hm?" Matthew gave a curious hum but then smiled as he wrapped his arms around the older blond's shoulders and closed the distance between them with a kiss. As lips met, he felt a spark run through him and butterflies suddenly began to flutter about in his stomach. Pale cheeks became dusted with pink as Matthew pulled away from the kiss and muttered a bashful, "Merry Christmas, Al."

Alfred happily returned the kiss and nuzzled his nose against the younger man's cheek as the kiss was broken. "Merry Christmas, Mattie..." He smiled and slipped his arms around Matthew's waist, holding him there for just a moment longer and enjoying his warmth. "I have one more present for you."

Matthew furrowed his brows in confusion. Another present? But they'd just opened them all. He looked around, wondering if perhaps he'd missed one. Alfred laughed and shook his head.

"No no, it's not out here.. I was keeping it a surprise until the very end." Alfred grinned as he released the Canadian then reached into his pocket. Alfred pulled out a small ring box then knelt down on one knee before the other.

Matthew was stunned by the gesture. His breath caught in his throat and suddenly his heart was racing, pounding anxiously against his chest as he stared down at Alfred and the box. Was he?- Could this really be what he thought it was?

"A-Al?..." Matthew's voice came out barely above a squeak. Eyes wide and hands shaking, the Canadian felt dizzy and faint.

Alfred smiled up at the other, tan cheeks flushed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Matt, I love you. You make me happy and I don't know what I'd do without you.. I want to be with you always. You and me forever. I guess we've been a thing for a long time now, and I think it's time we took it a step further. But first," He opened the box and Matthew felt his heart leap. "You're gonna have to find your present."

"Wha-?!" Matthew's mouth hung open as he stared at the box, dumbfounded. where a ring would have sat was a small slip of paper. Matthew furrowed his brows in confusion and lifted the paper, completely lost. He read the messy handwriting on the note that read: 'You'll find me somewhere on the tree.'

The tree?

Matthew turned around and stared at their Christmas tree. He could hear Alfred laughing behind him and the younger male's face began to heat up and flush a bright shade of red.

"Oh, Al! You-!" He couldn't even get the word out. Matthew whacked the American against his chest and gave a small embarrassed huff. "You're really going to make me look for it?" Alfred only beamed in response as he grabbed the camera and snapped a picture of his boyfriend. Matthew rolled his eyes but felt the corners of his lips tug into a small smile. That was just like Al.

Matthew laughed a bit as he stepped closer to the tree and began to search through the pine needles. Occasionally Matthew would think he found it, only to realize the shiny object was just another ornament or a flashing light. Alfred merely laughed and snapped pictures, encouraging the younger male to keep looking, shouting "Warmer!" and "Colder!" as Matt circled the tree in his needle in a haystack search for the ring. Alfred snickered as he scared at the photo he'd just taken on the digital device.

"You can actually see it in this picture, Matt! You passed right by it." Alfred teased the other as the flash went off with another picture being taken.

"You're not being much help you know!" Matthew gave a pout at the other's taunting, getting slightly frustrated now that the search had dragged on for about half an hour. "Al this isn't funny, if this is some joke..." Matthew trailed off.

Amethyst eyes stared wide at the ring hanging right before him. Once again, Matthew forgot to breathe and made a small gasping sound when his lungs finally remembered to work.

"Al..." A trembling hand reached out and pulled the diamond off the branch. Alfred grinned, happy that the other had finally found it. Setting the camera down, Alfred moved to the Canadian's side and took the ring from Matthew's hand. He cleared his throat then resumed his position on one knee in front of the younger man.

"As I was saying before," he smiled up at the other. "Matt, will you marry me?" He took Matthew's hand in his own and slipped the ring onto a shaking finger, the piece of jewelry fitting the digit perfectly.

The moment was almost surreal. The world began to blur slightly as Matthew blinked through tears. He hand his hand close to his chest as the drops slid down his cheeks. Alfred's smile faltered, worried that he might have upset the other or done something wrong.

"Matt?.. Hey! Don't cry.. I was just-"

"Yes..." His voice was soft and the sound barely made it past Matthew's lips. The blond's face was as read as a beet as he gave a small nod. "Yes," he repeated.

It was not Alfred's turn to blush. The American's face flushed as Matthew gave his answer. The two stood still for a moment, looking at one another. Alfred grinned as blue orbs gleamed with a layer of tears glossing over them.

"Ah.. damn, I told myself I wouldn't cry." He wrapped his arms around the still shaking male and kissed the northern nation's forehead. Alfred held Matthew close and murmured quietly, "I love you, Matt. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Al. Merry Christmas..."


End file.
